There are many commercial applications that need to authenticate users, for example, door access systems found in hotels, businesses, or the like. Monitoring systems or system control panels need to verify that an expected user is, in fact, the one interfacing with the system or a control panel keypad.
Known facial and voice recognition systems are less than 100% accurate. Pre-recorded video/imagery/audio of an authorized user can be used to defeat these systems in security applications. Additionally, passwords for security systems or control panels can also be easily compromised if a different user learns a code.
There is, thus, a continuing need to improve anatomically based authentication systems.